Current designs of Dry Low NOx (DLN) gas turbine engines generally premix the fuel and the air flows upstream of a reaction or a combustion zone. Such premixing tends to reduce combustion temperatures and undesirable emissions such as nitrogen oxides (NOx) and the like. Such emissions are subject to both federal and state regulations in the U.S. and subject to similar regulations abroad.
Current DLN gas turbines generally operate on natural gas although it would be desirable to provide fuel flexibility such that the gas turbine engine also could operate with highly reactive fuels such as syngas and the like. The use of such highly reactive fuels, however, in a premixed nozzle may lead to flame holding and possible nozzle damage. The use of such high reactivity fuels is thus limited.
There is therefore a desire for turbine combustor systems and methods to accommodate a range of fuels from low reactivity fuels such as natural gas to the use of more highly reactive fuels. The combustor should be able to accommodate such highly reactive fuels without limiting durability or efficiency.